


Honey

by Starofwinter



Series: Holy [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Together, they're honey and cheap booze.





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post.](https://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/post/186142791802)

Their kisses are manna and cheap booze, sweet and sharp and bitter all at once. NJ tastes sticky-sweet, too pure and  _ good _ to be mixed with Anomaly’s vices. He doesn’t always drink communion wine like water, sometimes it’s a plastic bottle from the corner store, bought alongside another pack of cigarettes and some candy. 

Anomaly kisses him desperately, hungrily, chasing the taste of honey from NJ’s mouth, running calloused fingers down his back, along the soft, hot feathers at the base of his wings and smiling when he feels NJ shiver. 

NJ feels trapped sometimes, in a vessel too small to contain his true self. This body is too small, too fragile, too much like a set of chains sometimes. Anomaly grounds him. He settles himself in NJ’s lap and kisses him like he’ll die if he doesn’t, wrapping his arms around NJ’s shoulders and holding on tight. 

Anomaly marks him. Leaves more nail marks like wings, bites down on his shoulders, chest, thighs, hips. Ties him to this fragile human body with his own nails and teeth - not as sharp as NJ’s heavenly form, but it’s enough. 

He’d never known that being on earth would make him ache so fiercely with homesickness, but Anomaly has become a home too, sharp and bitter and tasting of honey.


End file.
